


Bold Hugs

by Ann_Ominous



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Ominous/pseuds/Ann_Ominous
Summary: Raditz is brought back to life after the cell games when Yamcha uses a poorly worded wish to bring everyone Cell killed back to life.  Without knowing how long he's been dead, Raditz starts trying to wipe the planet, and is distracted by a human.





	Bold Hugs

  
  


 

The whole bar was on the edge of their seats, as they waited for news from the Cell Games. Pera was less tense then the rest of them. She’d been drunk nonstop for the last week. Ever since Cell appeared on TV, and announced the games- she’d started drinking and hadn’t stopped.  
“Hey.” The bartender, a grizzled man with more scars then clean skin put his hand over her glass to keep her from taking another sip. “You’ve been hitting this stuff pretty hard. Give it a rest.”  
“A rest?” Pera asked, words slurred. “You don’t get it. I was _in_ Ginger Town. I saw what he did. To those people. Not just on the news, and that one guy just healed him be-” The bartender sighed and removed his hand.  
“Yeah, Pera I know. You’ve told me. Fine, go for it. I guess liver cancer won’t be much of an issue when the world gets blown up.”  
“Damn straight.” She hiccuped, and went to take another swig. The background chatter of the tv changed in nature, and the bar went still as a reporter appeared. “THEY DID IT! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN CELL HAS BEEN DEFEATED! WE’RE ALL SAVED BY-” Cheers erupted from around her, and she joined in. Shouting and hollering just as much as the rest of them- until things started to get too rowdy. It sounded like there were explosions going off outside.  
Was someone setting off fireworks? Pera held still for a moment and felt something outside- someone. Someone strong. Not the strongest she’d ever felt, but definitely one of. She groaned as her stomach dropped a bit. She elbowed her way to the window to peer franticly outside.  
Smoke was clearing from the wreckage of what had minutes ago been the drug store. As it cleared, a man became visible. His hand was still held up, pointing at the destroyed building. He was smirking. So he was doing that energy thing like she’d just seen in the games. But she also recognized him from somewhere- his weird armor, and the tail around his waist....  
She wracked her brain while the people around her scattered and poured out of the back door to get away from the attacker. This man- was a Alien. He’d come to earth ages ago. She saw a picture someone took- in some news paper- and she heard that guy in the blue spandex talking about Saiyans during the cell games. What had he said?  
“Carrot and I are the last of our kind. The last Saiyans left. Well, us and our children but they’re halfbreeds.”  
So. What did she know? 1, He’s strong. 2, He’s only one of three of his entire race left in the universe. 4, The other three are also men.  
“Fuck it.” She whispered, and downed the last of her drink. Crazy idea in mind, she kicked the door to the street open with a bang, and sprint towards the Alien. As she got closer- she felt her stomach twist in fear- he was taller then she’d thought he’d be. But it didn’t stop her. 

He spotted her running at him, and seemed momentarily stunned by her reckless, unexpected move. It gave her an opening to leap into the air and throw her arms around his neck. He froze, still leaned back from the force of her impact. She pressed her knee into his thigh to get some leverage, and clung on to him- while he gathered his barings.  
What the hell was she doing!?  
A thin layer of sweat covered her skin and she was, for a moment- frozen in fear. He was definitely going to kill her.

-

Raditz was confused. First, he was suddenly alive again after being stuck in hell, so he started trying to clear the planet for Frezia since Kakarot had failed- and now, at the first town he’d come to a random human woman had just- thrown herself at him, and now clung to him for dear life. 

What the hell was she doing!? Was this a trap? Was she hoping to do as his brother had and hold him while someone else killed them both!? He looked around at the crowd of humans making their escape- running from him, like the pathetic weaklings they all were. None of them seemed to be preparing any sort of attack, and on top of that she wasn’t holding his arms, or really restricking his movement much at all. 

“Bitch! Just what the hell do you think you’re-” He snarled in annoyance and grabbed her hips to pull her off of him- but he fell short at the feeling of her curves under his hands.  
‘Woah, soft.’ He thought, and couldn’t help but slide his hands up her hips to her exposed waist. God she was soft- and she smelt nice. Like alcohol, and something sweet- he turned his face into the mass of hair and inhaled deeply while he slide his hands down to cup around her ample butt.  
What the hell was HE doing now? She wriggled against him, her cheek pressing into his neck and her back arching her bottom into his hands. He tried to get a decent look at her- but he didn’t want to let her go, to be away from that soft skin and sweet smell. 

This had to be a trap. His mind screamed at him to keep alert. He turned around, to make sure there was no one behind him, and she clung tighter- though there was no need now, as he was holding her against him rather firmly. Nothing behind him except more humans, running for their lives. One, a round bald thing fell over. He scoffed at the sight of it, as it scurried to his feet franticly. It seemed to be male from it’s lack of breasts. Pathetic. Come to think on it, all the males he saw around here were pathetic looking.  
He turned around again, and the more he saw, the more it made sense. He was probably the first REAL man she’d ever laid eyes on. She saw him laying waste to this town, and thought she’d make herself his woman, so he’d spare her life, and because she probably couldn’t help herself. He didn’t know anything about earthlings. Maybe this was how women here attempted to secure a mate? They just- threw themselves at the man they wanted and hoped he’d take them.  
He smirked. It had been a very, very long time since he’d been with anyone, and he had never been with a woman who looked so saiyan- though her yellow hair made her look very not saiyan at all, but it reminded him of gold, and wealth.  
“I see what’s happening.” He said, smugly. She shifted, and leaned away from his chest to look at him, which meant she trusted him to continue holding her up. “You’re not dumb, are you? You thought you’d see if I’d make you my woman and spare you as I laid waste to this pathetic planet.” He grinned widely as he looked her over.  
God she was nice to look at. Nice large chest, pretty face with wide green eyes, and wide hips that gave her waist a sharp curve he wanted to touch. Yeah, she could be his woman for now, he decided. Her cheeks were flushed, probably from her attraction to him.  
“Am I wrong?” He growled when she was quiet. Her chest swole as she took a deep breath, and shook her head.  
“Well, you’re in luck. I’ll think you’ll do nicely. You get to live. And hey, if things don’t work out after the planets been wiped and I get back to the Galactic Empire, I can always sell a beauty like you on the slave market!” He laughed, delighted by his own brilliance. “And hey! You’ll be even more valuable because...” He shifted weight to his left arm, and held out his right, letting his ki gather in his palm. “You’ll be the last human in the universe.” 

But before he could release his Ki- she was on him. Her mouth collided roughly with his, her arms snaked around his neck and she leaned into the kiss- he could feel her breasts pressing against his collar bone, over the edge of his armor. He forgot his ki, let it dissipate and wrapped both arms around her now. It had been so long- so very very long since he’d felt a friendly touch, or any sort of physical contact that wasn’t violant that he almost didn’t know what to do- but she seemed too. 

Her lips parted against his, her wet tongue slipping into his mouth- coaxing his own into hers. She even tasted of sweetness and a slight burning that he liked. She had a fire in her. 

“Woman.” He growled, and pushed his hand up under her top to feel her smooth back under his rough fingertips. She didn’t answer, but gasped softly for breathe and leaned into kiss him again. 

“Woman.” He growled when they parted. “If you keep this up, I’ll claim you right her-” He was cut off again as her lips brushed against his jawline- soft and sweet- he squeezed her butt in response to the unsual touch. And she moaned, a soft breathless sound- so soft- so decidedly feminine that the town could be damned at this point, for all he cared. It could be wiped later.  
“Come- Come with me.” She breathed- “So we can-”  
“I don’t give a damn where.” He growled- and started towards the nearest building, fully intending on pinning her to it and fucking her senseless right here- but she stopped him with another kiss- and he was distracted by her wet mouth on his as she wriggled out of his arms, and to the ground. 

That wouldn’t do- he pulled her back against him, half bent so his mouth could reach hers. “Come- I - I have a comfortable place for you- for us too-” 

“Why don’t we just do it here.” He snarled. She was shaking under his hands now from her desire. She took his hand in hers and began leading him through the town. He glared at her back as she walked away, but didn’t protest because she was holding his hand between her arm and breast, and he enjoyed watching the way her hips swayed as she walked away. 

She lead him to the edge of the town, and pulled a small pill out of her pocket and threw it at the ground in front of them. A two wheeled vehicle appeared in a puff of smoke.  
“I didn’t know humans had that kind of tech!” He said in surprise. “What’s that for?” He demanded. “We’re not going far, are we? I’m not a patient m-” But she turned into his arms and kissed him, silencing his complaint. He wanted to take off his armor and feel her soft breasts pushed against his bare skin. 

“It’s worth it, I promise. No people to bother us.” She whispered, voice soft in his ear. 

“I’ll just kill them.” He shrugged, but she climbed onto the vehicle. He growled at the loss of contact, and sat on the long seat behind her, pulling her back into his arms as she started it up. It made a loud, angry sound that screamed of power. He liked it. She clearly had a taste for powerful things. 

It pushed into the air, and soared off into the sky. Despite it’s roar, It was slow. 

“Woman this thing is pathetic- I’ll fly us there.” He lifted himself into the air, and pulled her with him. She yelped, and clung onto the vehicle. “Land!” She pleaded, and kicked franticly. He sighed, and did as she asked while she made the thing pill size again. As soon as she had the tiny object in her hands he was picking her back up. He grabbed her around the waist and started to raise. 

“Ow!” She winced, and she squirmed.  
“What?!” He snapped. 

“It hurts- can you-” He sighed and landed again. “Have you ever held a woman before?” She asked, as she rubbed her stomach where his arms had dug in. She didn’t look annoyed, when he shook his head. Rather she smiled kindly and climbed back into his arms. This time, she told him to lift from under her knees, and around her back. So he did, and flew off in the direction she pointed. 

She struggled to keep her eyes open in the wind, but managed it, pointing in the direction she wanted to take them. He flew as fast as he could without the wind forcing her eyes shut, and in a few minutes she was pointing to the ground, and a white dome by a clear blue body of water. 

He landed in front of the dome, and looked it over. It was some kind of house, that she’d put in this little valley by some clear blue water. 

“You don’t live near other humans?” He asked. He didn’t know much about humans but they seemed to like living in groups. She shook her head.  
“Nope!” She said cheerfully, and started trying to climb out of his arms, but she was too weak, and he didn’t let go. The house looked too small, so he just knelt on the ground and found the plush greenery covering the ground pillow like. He set her down and held her flat on her back with one hand on her pelvis while he tugged at the blue shorts. 

“We should go insid-”

“No!” He snarled. “Enough is enough! I brought you this far!” He wasn’t familiar with how earth garments closed, so he gave up and used both hands to rip them off of her. She yelped in surprise and tried to sit up- but he pushed her back to the ground. “Stay, put!” He snarled. She blinked at him, eyes wide, and a little afraid as she complied with his command.  
Good. Her obedience gave him time to pull his armor off and strip down completely. She used that time to remove her own top, and the undergarment beanneth it. 

“Hmm, good girl.” He growled in delight and knocked her legs apart- the smell of her was intoxicating. He’d never smelt arousal like this before. He held her hips against the soft ground and buried his face in her crotch to inhale deeply. She yelped in surprise and pushed her hands into his hair- her fingernails dragging across his scalp. 

“W-what-” She gasped and arched her hips. The scent was overwhelmingly nice. Like nectar. Sweet nectar- he wanted to taste it- but the angle was wrong, so he just lifted her by the hips, and rest her ass against his chest so he could lean back comfortably and see what was going on between her legs. 

Her sex looked like a flower, with fleshy petals around the entrance. He didn’t bother hiding his courisaty as he dipped his tongue into the glistening heat, and tasted her. Benneth him, she cried out- a sound of surprise and pleasure as he licked her and kissed her wet, wonderful heat.  
“Mhhm, you taste good.” He moaned, and lapped up the length of her. She mewled in pleasure. He didn’t know this would feel that good for her, but it was a pleasant surprise. Her soft moans and mewls of desire made him swell with pride. 

No human could give her this. She had been so smitten with him that she’d throwen herself at him- and now she was wriggling under his touch and wordlessly pleading with him for more. He had more. He could do this all day- but the more she moaned, the more his own arousal stirred and throbbed painfully. He eased her back down, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. 

“Are you that desperate for me?” He taunted, and loomed over her- her wordless, frantic nod made his stomach flip. “Of course you are, pretty thing.” He licked his lips, and while holding her up with one hand, he positioned himself against her entrance- she looked so small next to him, that he was almost worried he wouldn’t fit inside her. He was considering trying her out with his fingers first- when she suddenly pushed against him- her legs around his hips closing and pulling her to him, and nearly completely sheetheing him inside her.  
He moaned loudly, and buckled under the pleasure- doubling over and landing on his elbows over her. Between the sounds she was making, and the feeling of being wrapped in such a tight heat- he mind went blank, and all he knew was blinding pleasure as he thrust into her. He gripped her hips to help angle her best while he thrust roughly into her- thinking only of how amazing it would feel when he was able to enter her completely- But he couldn’t quite make it work, and his mind was too blank to figure out what was stopping him.  
“Please-” She begged- her voice drawing his mind to the surface of the pleasure for a moment. “I can-” She wriggled, and unwrapped her legs from his hips. He snarled in anger.  
“No.” He demanded. “Mine.”  
“We’re not- we’re not stopping!” She explained, and placed her hands atop his. “Just changing position- just- try-” She lifted her left leg and rest her ankle on his shoulder, and half turned to the side and OH.  
That simple movement alighted something- and he slid into her all the way. She cried out, her voice ringing around the valley, and wiping his mind of all thoughts other than to keep going. To keep moving in and out of her until he felt the most amazing thing- she tightened around him somehow- clenching and spasming- almost like she was trying to milk him. 

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, than he was coming, hard- pouring into her with his seed as she seemed to so desperately crave. He kept thrusting as he emptied himself, and she screamed as her sex seemed to suck it out of him. 

Spent, he collapsed on top of her, pinning her soft, narrow frame between him and the ground while he caught his breath. At some point she tried to get up- to leave him, but he held her to him easily.  
“It’s cold.” She complained, “Let’s-” But he shifted so he laid on top of her, to warm her. She groaned at his weight. “Go inside! Come on, I’m sure you’re hungry, right?” She brushed her fingers through his hair and kissed his temple. 

The sweetness of the gesture made him suspicious, so he narrowed his eyes up at her. “Come on, it’s more comfortable in there.” She pleaded. 

“This IS comfortable.” He pointed out. 

“Please?” She kissed him sweetly again, and he caved. He reluctantly climbed to his feet, and watched as she sat up, and tried to get her legs under her. When she struggled- he grinned smugly. She couldn’t walk, because of him. He scooped her up, as she’d showed him how to earlier and carried her into the dome house, beside the plant filled glass one. 

It was a lot bigger inside than he’d expected, and filled with green plants. She pointed him to the room with the bed, and he ploped them both down onto it. It _was _comfortable. Soft, and welcoming, and the sheets smelt of her, and -he inhaled deeply- more plants. She pulled the fluffy blanket over them, and snuggled up to his chest happily.__

__“Did you enjoy that, pretty?” He growled. She nodded, and kissed him. As they settled in, she stretched out on her back, and pulled him against her chest. He contently laid his head on her naked breast, and locked his arms around her waist. It was good to be alive, and comfortable._ _

__Feeling spent, and happy for the first time in recent memory, he fell asleep._ _

__He woke up some time later, feeling better rested than he had in a long time. His woman dozed next to him, her small body curled against his. He propped himself up on one elbow and watched her sleep for a while, and puzzled over the odd drawings on her arms. She had what looked like some sort of red flowery earth plant curling around her arms and over her shoulders. He glared at them. Were they the mark of some other man? Well. That could be fixed._ _

__He climbed out of the overly comfortable bed and left the dome like house to fly around the surrounding mountains. He wanted to kill something, and this forest was brimming with life. Most if was too pathetic and small. He was about to try a different mountain range when a huge animal with sharp tusks, and a flat nose squealed from the ground. He hovered there to watch it gore and kill a smaller animal- some large reptile of some kind._ _

__He watched with mild curiosity as it ran around the forest, charging and killing everything it came across. After it’s fourth kill, he decided it was a worth bit of meat, so he dropped to the ground and punched his fist into it’s back. It thrashed until he found it’s spine, and snapped it. He rose back into the air and carried the now dead huge mammal back to the little dome house._ _

__It was as big as the house, easily, so he couldn’t very well leave it in her nest, so outside of it would be fine. For now. He cast a glance around the valley. If beasts this big lived around here, they might be a threat to his new woman, so he leapt back into the air and soared around the valley, looking for anything that looked like a threat- but as it seemed her house was well placed. The mountains around the valley seemed to keep the real danger out._ _

__Convinced she was safe, he flew back to her house. Before he could land she burst through the door and leapt into his arms.  
“Is this a normal human greeting?” He asked as he caught her, and chuckled. _ _

__“W-where did you go?” She asked breathlessly._ _

__“I killed that, for you.” He nodded to the huge beast. “Then I flew around the valley to make sure nothing dangerous was near.” He explained. She hugged him, clearly delighted by how he’d already provided so much food for her._ _

__“So this is.. Boar blood?” She asked._ _

__“Yeah.” He set her down. She brought up good point. He didn’t want her smelling like boar, he wanted her smelling like him. He leapt into the nearby water and cleaned himself of the blood, and guts that clung to him. When he was clean, he flew out of the water and landed beside her. She was looking at beast he now knew was called a boar, tapping her chin thoughtfully._ _

___“You do eat this kind of animal, right?” He asked. She nodded and looked up at him._  
“You said you killed this, for me?” She asked, cheeks a little flushed.  
“Don’t earthling men hunt for their women?” He shook his head and twisted the water out of his hair.  
“Oh! Um- sure! But usually it’s not… something so big.” She chewed her lip while she thought. “I don’t have any way to store this- so I guess we’ll just… cook and eat the best parts, and save what I can!” 

__“Why save any? I’ll just kill another one.” He grumbled. She gave him a curious look, before smiling, and slipping her arms around his waist. She was so short, her head barely reached his pecs. He plopped down on the grass, so that he could relax and reach her more comfortably. She slipped her arms around his neck, and hugged him to her breast again. He liked that habit._ _

__“What’s your name?” She asked. He jerked his head back to look up at her. Somehow, in the heat of the moment they had forgotten names._ _

__“Raditz. You?”_ _

__“Pera.” She stroked his wet hair and pushed it out of his face. He leaned into her chest, and commited the name to memory. Her soft hands ghosted lightly over his shoulders in a way that sent pleasant shivers down his arms and back._ _

__“Your back- It looks like I scratched it. I’m sorry. I have a medical kit. I can-” He raised a brow at her. She was offering to heal the marks she’d left on him. Why? Was she unsure if he wanted her? Offering him an out incase he found another woman he would rather have?  
“No.” He growled, and reached around to touch his own back. He could feel narrow, shallow scratches there. He grinned at her, and pulled his hair over his shoulder so they’d be displayed to show her that he accepted her, formally as his woman, and to ease her mind. _ _

__He hadn’t been expecting to be this delighted to find her marks on his body. They’d only been together once, but he already found himself wanting to mark her, in a big way. He pulled her down into his lap and he traced his fingers over the odd drawings on her arms._ _

___“What are these? Some man’s mark?” He asked, grumpily._  
“Nope. They’re called tattoos. I just have them for decoration.” She explained, and snuggled against him. “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Of course, do I look weak to you?” He scoffed. She looked curiously up at him, and climbed to her feet, his arms still draped loosely around her hips.  
“I’ll cook some of that meat, for us. Okay?” He nodded and kissed her hip. 

___He laid around in front of the small house while she cooked the ribs over a large fire. She kept painting some sort of goo onto the meat as it turned over the fire. After a long quiet while of watching her do this, he spoke up._  
“What are you doing?”  
“Basteing it.” She said, as if he would know what such a thing was. At his annoyed tisk- she explained further. “It adds flavor, to the meat. Helps it stay moist, and tender so the heat won’t dry it out. What kind of food was there on the Saiyan planet?” She asked. 

__He looked back up at the sky, and shrugged.  
“I don’t remember. The Frieza force had decent enough meat, but we didn’t bother with goop like that.” _ _

__“I hope you like it. If not, you brought home enough meat to cook more and still fill us both.” She laughed. His chest puffed out a bit, and he smiled smugly up at the sky while she cooked the meat he’d killed for her. She was clearly pleased with what a good provider he was._ _

__When the meat was done, she cut the ribs up, and handed him one of the meat covered bones.  
“Here, these are the ribs and they’re the best part. The meat between the bones is tender, usually. The giant boars meat is some of the best. I’m lucky you have good instincts and killed such a tastey animal for me.” _ _

__His shoulders squared a bit and took the offered meat, and pulled her against his side. He tore a mouthful off the bone and it melted tongue. Rich, and sweet- but also spicy all at once. It was easily the best food he’d ever had. Was this how Frezia ate? He let go of her and devoured the entire rack of ribs, stopping only when he realized there was only one bone left- so she would have some. He looked over at her, and saw she was a little wide eyed. The bone in front of her was only half eaten._ _

__“You don’t like it.” He pointed out._ _

___“What? No! It’s my favorite food! I ate so much-” She patted her stomach, which didn’t look different to him._  
“You didn’t eat much.” His nostrils flared.  
“I ate a lot, for human. We um- we don’t seem to need as much as you Saiyans do.” She gestured to the pile of huge picked clean bones by the water where he’d thrown them over his shoulder.  
“Huh. You’re not that much smaller than me though.” He didn’t like seeing how little she ate. It made him feel on edge. She swept her long yellow hair out of her way and came to sit in his lap, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. 

__

__“Really.” She whispered, softly. “I haven't eaten that much in one sitting in … ever! Thank you, for bring me that boar.” She kissed him, in gratitude and pressed her chest against his. He growled in delight at her attention, loving the way she ran her fingers gently through his hair, down his neck and over his shoulders._ _

__Humans were so damn tender. Were they all like this? He held her against him, crushingly hard and kissed her back, eagerly as he slipped his hand under the fabric of her shorts to caress her bare butt.  
“Wait-” She moaned. “I don’t have many pairs of shorts- don’t rip this- I’ll just-” She parted from him, just enough to unhook the shorts, and wriggle them off over her wide hips. He grabbed her ass as soon as it was exposed to the open air, and pulled her back against him. His stomach full, and his woman fed- he wanted to fuck her- to feel her around him and to sink his teeth into her shoulder, or neck. To mark her as his own and really lay claim to her._ _

__She pulled her top off over her head and threw it aside- freeing her breasts which he happily grabbed and squeezed- he was having so much fun that he hardly noticed she was lining his stiff member up with her pussy. He only noticed when she lowered herself onto it- drawing a moan out of the both of them.  
God that felt good. He grabbed her hips again to make her bounce down on him harder- but this angle didn’t work for him- he wasn’t all the way inside her. Frustrated, he lifted her off his cock- to her whimpered protest- and pushed her to her hands and knees and re-entered her from behind. She cried out, and arched her back to change the angle- and it worked. He was deep inside her again, moaning and pounding into her as her sex stretched around him and welcomed him into her body. _ _

__None of the sex he’d had before had been this good. This wonderful feeling of being so surrounded- and her moanes- her moans alone nearly drove him wild- and this position- he was practically bouncing off her round ass, his fingers digging into her hips. He was already so close and without deciding too, he leaned over her shaking form and kissed her shoulder before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh- she screamed- and clenched around him- climaxing as he marked her._ _

__Humans may not do this- but she clearly understood what it meant- and he came too- filling her again with his seed. He remembered Kakarot's child- the one with the dragon ball hat. Kakarot had mated with a human woman and had a child. Maybe he would too._ _

__He removed his teeth from her shoulder- and she collapsed against the grassy earth- still shaking as blood dripped over the pale skin, to pool in the small of her back. He stayed looming over her- still inside her, deciding than that he did want a child, and that if he kept himself inside her, it would force his seed deeper into her._ _

___“Mhmm…” He was filled with lazy satisfaction at the sight of his teeth marks on her shoulder- and the bruises on her hips. Those would fade, but the bite would scar over._  
“Mmm, my sweet woman.” He kissed the bloody mark and she shutterd. “You’re truly my woman, now.” He licked at the blood, enjoying the rich, salty taste of it. She was still panting, her face buried in the ground. She shook under him- apparently more spent than he was.  
“Pera.” He kissed her back again. “Are you cold? Why are you shaking.” He asked. It was a pleasant, warm night. How could she be cold? 

___She shook her head, but kept her face pressed to the ground while her shoulders shook- and the blood began spilling down over her side to stain the grass. He flipped her over by the hips, and was startled to see tears staining her cheeks._  
“What happened?” he demanded, and sat up on his knees to look around for the source of her pain- what had made her cry? She was just moaning in pleasure with him a few moments ago- had she seen something coming? Something dangerous? He couldn’t see anything that looked deadly- or even upsetting- so why was she…? He frowned at her, puzzled as she hide her face behind her hands.  
“What?? What is it? What’s wrong?” He pulled her hands from her face and snaked his arms around her to hold her against his chest.  
“P- please just- just don’t” She her soft voice cracked and she shook her head. This didn’t make sense. “Please- don’t hurt me again.” 

___He stared at her. Flabbergasted. Did she not know what marking was, at all!? Had she viewed that as an attack? He shook his head in disbelief._  
“Did it hurt that much? I know humans are delicate, so I tried to time it for when you were climaxing so it wouldn’t be as bad…”  
He pulled her against him so he could see the bite. It was bleeding a lot. He’d gone a bit overboard, he realized. And as a human, she wasn’t used to his Saiyan strength. 

___“Can I just- go get a bandage?” She asked._  
“Yeah- uh- I’ve got you.” He lifted her up, hooking his hands under her butt and letting her lean against his chest while he carried her to the house, since she probably couldn’t walk. She told him where the bandages were, and he brought them too her and even helped her stop the bleeding and wrap it up.  
“Thanks.” She said softly.  
“Do humans not do this?” He asked, frowning.  
“Biting?”  
“Marking.”  
“Not.. really? Some, but.. I didn’t expect it, and you- I think you hit a vein-” She looked down at her hands, stained with her own blood and shrugged, than winced.  
“Hm. Well, I won’t need to do it again like that. If it scars well. You’re my woman now.” Once it was bandaged, she pushed to her feet and out of his arms. He followed her into a small room and watched as she washed her body in a luxurious water closet that poured hot water on her through a spout. 

__That was the sort of luxury only high ranking officers in the galactic empire got. It was a huge waste of water. The only time warriors of his rank got to bathe like that was after wiping a planet for Frieza. It was a reward- yet she treated this like it was nothing._ _

___“Is this how you always wash?” He asked in amazement. She turned to look at him, a touch of surprise in her eyes._  
“Yeah, why? How do you normally clean up?”  
“If I’m on a planet, some body of water, or cleansing powder if I’m on a ship. We can’t waste this much water.” She seemed to pick up on his desire, because she stepped aside and gestured for him to join her. He eagerly stepped in and enjoyed the feeling the hot water pouring over him, though the human shower was so small that the water hit is chest. 

__Amazeing. It was even better since Pera was there with him, washing over his chest with a bubbly cloth that left his skin cleaner than he’d ever seen it. As she washed him, she looked a lot more worn down than he’d like.  
“I’m sorry.” He said, drawing her gaze up tp to his eyes. “For marking you without warning.”_ _

__She pursed her lips and looked back at his chest. “Ask, next time. I might say yes if you promise not to cut that deep again.” She muttered. He grinned, and as she reached for his shoulders, he decided to sit down, so she could reach him better.  
This was far more comfortable. He enjoyed being sat while she stood, it put her chest closet to eye level, and she usually used the small height advantage to caress him in those sweet gentle ways he was so fond of, and the water now ran over his head, blissfully._ _

__She watched him thoroughly, even using some soap on his hair that made him smell like her, and in turn, made her smell more like him. When they were both washed, and properly clean they dried off and went to bed. He held her close, while she poked around on a media screen. He didn’t mind, and fell asleep contently with her in his arms._ _

__

__He woke up feeling well rested, and also annoyed. Something was bothering him, but he couldn’t tell what. Some smell. Some scent, somewhere. Pera was still asleep, her warm cheek pressed to his chest. She smelt nice, and after sleeping in his arms all night she smelt more of him, which was satisfying. But more importantly, he could smell another male. Somewhere- close. With an angry rumble in his chest, he slipped out from under her and went outside to investigate. Once outside, the smell thickened._ _

__He emptied his bladder behind her little house, both making him feel better and adding his smell to the air. He was about to fly off when soft arms wrapped around his waist from behind._ _

__“Morning, pretty.” He greeted, and turned in her arms. She smiled fondly up at him._ _

__“Where are you going?” She asked, curious but sweet tilt in her voice._ _

__“Some male is too close. I’m going to find him and-”_ _

__“Take me with you.” She said quickly. That gave him pause. Why had she wanted to come? It was going to be a fight and she was a weak human._ _

__

___“Why?” He narrowed his eyes at her._  
“I wanna watch you fight!” She said easily. “You’re so strong- It must be impressive to see!” Her words breathed air into his ego, and he couldn’t but grin back at her.  
“I would, but I don’t want him getting too close to you.” 

__“Please?” She pouted, and rest her chin on his chest._ _

__“No. Stay put and-”_ _

__“Than stay with meeeee? Please? If he gets closer you’ll smell it, right? He might just be passing by! Humans don’t have good noses so he’s probably not looking for me or anything. Besides, what human could be a threat to you? Please stay here with me?” She wriggled pleadingly against him. She was so lovely, and so very naked but for a sheet- that he found it difficult to choose- did he stay with his woman, or did he go and kill this threat? “Humans are tricky too. For all we know he could have friends who sneak in once you’ve left and then I’d be defenceless.” She pouted. “I don't want them to touch me…” That thought filled him with rage and held her against him hard._ _

__“No man will ever touch you again without my permission.” He growled._ _

__“Or mine.” She added. He snarled and dropped them to the ground to pin her there._ _

__“No. You’re mine now. I make the call.” He growled, voice low and dangerous._ _

__She nodded, wordlessly, and arched her back to press against him. He eased off of her, and she sat up, pulling the sheet with her as she shifted to her feet, and hugged him again. He really did love it when she did this while he was on his knees, or sitting. The feeling of her arms around his neck, hands in his hair and her breast under his cheek was bliss._ _

__Bliss he couldn’t enjoy properly because of some asshole who was getting decidedly too close to his woman! He jumped to his feet and looked around. The scent was strong, and it was close- and now he could make out multiple scents- multiple men- multiple _Saiyan_ men. _ _

__“They’re close- Go inside-” He leapt to his feet and looked around- his scouter was still with his armor, so he dashed across the grass to it, with Pera hooked under one arm. He got it on, and looked around to see where the scent was coming from- and saw three high power levels coming at him- the highest he’d ever seen. So powerful, that he briefly thought he’d have to abandon his woman and just let them have her- but he dug in his feet and stared down in the direction of the three approaching men._ _

__“Hello?” Pera called, peeking out from behind Raditz just before three men, and one woman stepped into view from behind a cluster of trees._ _

__“Hi! You must be Pera, right?” The woman said, and stepped forward. She was so weak he hadn’t noticed her on the scouter. She smiled openly at him, and at his woman._ _

__“Yeah! And, You’re Bulma Briefs, right?” Pera asked, sounding slightly awed._ _

__“Yup! I see you have some of our Capsule Corp tech out here! You’ve got good taste!” She smiled, and winked. But Raditz wasn’t really watching her. He was watching the three Saiyans approaching behind her. One, was Prince Vegeta- and he didn’t know the other two, but they were both so powerful that he couldn’t take either one of them. They stopped, just shy of the clearing. One, was taller than Vegeta with lavender hair, and the other was shorter, and had black hair._ _

__“Do you remember me?” The shorter one asked. Raditz raised a brow at him._ _

__“Why would I-” but even as he said it, the face jogged his memory. “You’re that kid! The one- Kakarot's kid!!” The boy nodded. “Impossible! That- How long was I in hell!?” He demanded._ _

__“Huh, about 6 years, I think!” The woman answered. Behind him, his woman moved to step around him and approach these other males. He held his arm out to block her, and shoved her back behind him._ _

__“Stay PUT.” He commanded, so forcefully that she blinked at him in shock._ _

__“It’s okay, they’re not here too-” She said, trying to sooth him by leaning against him and placing her hand on his arm._ _

__“Don’t bother.” Vegeta scoffed and shook his head. “He’s so deep in the rut that we may as well leave.”_ _

__“Rut?” Pera asked, at the same time as the younger boy. Even the other Saiyan looked confused._ _

__“You people are pathetic.” Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes. The blue haired woman stepped closer, smiling in a friendly sort of way. She smelled of Vegeta. She was his woman._ _

__“We can’t leave, last time he was here he tried to destroy earth.” The boy said._ _

__“Gohan.” The older one said. “We’ll talk first, see if we can reason with him or-”_ _

__“Shut up, boy.” Vegeta barked, and the lavender haired Saiyan glared at him. Raditz lowered himself to a squat so he would look wider, and kept one arm on his woman, keeping her back. “He’s rutting, just look at him. He’s no threat to earth as long as that woman of his tells him not to destroy it.”_ _

__“Wait really?” Pera asked, leaning forward and making Raditz want to tie her up and put her on his back._ _

__Both the boys looked confused too._ _

__“Trunks, you’re an adult..” Gohan said. “Have you ever… noticed?”_ _

__“Huh, no. Dad, you mind explaining this rut thing to us? Kinda seems like we should know about this….?” Trunks turned to face his father, a deliberate show of power by turning his back to Raditz that made his hair stand on end.  
Vegeta took a deep breath, as if calming himself, and very deliberately took a step back, away from Raditz and his woman. Raditz felt a bit less tense. Vegeta was clearly the alpha of their little pack and if he wasn’t coming for his woman than they wouldn’t either. _ _

__“Fine. Saiyans, pure Saiyans anyway rut twice a year, but it can also be triggered by finding someone they want to mate with. It usually only triggers a rut if the person in question is of a species that's genetically compatible with Saiyans. We feel a deep urge to prove to the intended mate that we’re strong enough to both protect, and provide for them. The desire to hunt, and clear their home of threats is… difficult to refuse. Saiyans mark their mates, males and females. What’s under that bandage, Raditz? Did you mark this human already?”_ _

__“Vegeta- She has a name!” Trunks scolded._ _

__“If I were addressed her directly right now he’d attack me, than I’d have to kill him and frankly i don’t want to deal with the mess.” Vegeta crossed his arms._ _

__“Yeah. I did.” Raditz almost demanded a fight with his tone, and pulled Pera into his arms and removed the bandage to show them the wound. “She’s mine. So-”_ _

__“I don't want your woman.” Vegeta said quickly. “But she probably needs to know a thing or two about the rut- although the fact that she’s handled a rutting male this well on her own is pretty impressive for a human.” He admitted._ _

__“I know she is, that’s why she’s mine!” Raditz snarled. The other human turned to Vegeta, they exchanged a look, and nodded. When she turned back, she was still smiling._ _

__“As I was saying! Once a male Saiyan is mated, he does what his woman asks of him. It’s nearly impossible to resist that urge to obey while he’s in the rut. It’s biology, to make sure we didn’t go to far and hurt our females.” He paused, for a moment. “We don’t mate with other females, else we lose our claim- but that’s as much culture as it is biology. Raditz, you were pretty young when our planet was destroyed, so i don’t know how much of this you even remember.”_ _

__“I remember. You’re not much older than me.” Raditz scoffed. “I may have been low level, but I’m still a Saiyan. I’ve still got my pride.”_ _

__“Of course you do.” Vegeta grinned. “And, Honestly? That’s refreshing. None of these other morons have a lick of saiyan pride, not even Kakarot that idiot.”_ _

__“Where is he, anyway?” Raditz asked, suddenly aware of how odd it was that he wasn’t here._ _

__“Dead.” Gohan said, quickly, his face hard._ _

__“I’m so sorry. He was your father, right? He saved the world- a bunch of times, didn’t he?” Pera clutched her chest. Raditz sneered._ _

__“Fine. Than how am I alive, if you know?”_ _

__“We recently defeated someone who killed too many humans, so the idiot Yamcha wished them all back, and he worded his wish very poorly, since you’re here.”_ _

__There was a long, long pause while everyone let this sink in.  
“Consider it your second chance.” Bulma said, in a friendly sort of way that made Raditz uneasy. How was she so close to him, and Vegeta so relaxed. How could he let his woman this close to a rutting male? Was he so powerful now that he didn’t see Raditz as a threat at ALL?_ _

__“So.” Gohan said, drawing their eyes to him. “Do you still plan on destroying earth? Because if you do, we’re going to stop you. By killing you. Again. But if you agree not too, you can live here! Peacefully!”_ _

__“Yeah, don’t you want to be with your own race? And to live on one of the few planets out there comfortably habitable for us Saiyans?” Trunks asked. “Earth is great.”_ _

__Raditz scoffed and looked down to his woman, who was clutching the sheet to her chest and staring at the four intruders._ _

__“If I don’t, Frieza will-”_ _

__“Freziais dead.” Vegeta said, quickly. “So is Cold, and Cooler.”_ _

__And just like that, Raditz whole world fell apart around him. His entire life he’d been part of Frieza's empire- serving him, as a warrior and a soldier and now- he was…_ _

__“And he destroyed our planet.” Vegeta added, just to create more shock. A million thoughts swirled in his mind at once. Relief, anger, fear._ _

__“Who- who was able too… “_ _

__“Well- I guess technically it was me.” Trunks held up a hand. “But, Goku beat him first.”_ _

__“HOW!” Raditz demanded, and clenched his fist. He was so tense-_ _

__“Raditz- you’re hurting me..” Pera hissed- he looked down and realized he’d been clutching her far to tightly in his anger and disbelief._ _

__“Kakarot achieved the level of Super Saiyan.” Vegeta explained.  
“That’s a myth!” Raditz scoffed, dismissively. He was just beginning to think frieza's death was a rumor when suddenly- they were overwhelmed by power. It rushed over the valley, and nearly knocked Raditz back- he only just barely managed to hold his ground, and keep Pera from being blown away. _ _

__All three of the Saiyans standing before him had transformed into fantastical, golden, glowing, gods. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t process it. He fell to his knees. If they had achieved such a level- all three of them, and even Kakarot- than how was Raditz ever supposed to- measure up? Arms closed around his neck from behind, and he felt His woman pull him against her breast again. Vaguely he looked up and saw her squinting and shielding her eyes from the Super Saiyans- before the power vanished, just as quickly as it had arrived._ _

__“A Saiyan… killed Frieza. My own brother beat him?” He uttered in disbelief._ _

__“Yeah.” Gohan said, proudly. “He was amazing. And Raditz- you’re family! You must have some good in you, right? Stay here on earth, with us and train! Get stronger and stay with Pera! The way Yamcha worded the wish- you wouldn’t have come back to life if you were truly evil!”_ _

__“Right now he couldn’t destroy earth even if we weren’t here.” Vegeta said. “Weren't you listening?”_ _

__“Yeah, but he won’t be in a rut forever.”_ _

__“Just- shut up!” Raditz screamed, his voice bouncing around the valley and startling the birds. There was a long silence, while they all looked at him._ _

__Pera stepped around him, and stood in front of him, facing the others._ _

__“How long do ruts last?” She asked._ _

__“About a month.” Vegeta shrugged._ _

__“I have… so many more questions.” She sighed._ _

__“We thought you might, that’s why I came along!” Bulma smiled. “I don’t think anyone else on the whole planet is more qualified to giving you tips on how to date a Saiyan than me!”_ _

__“What about… Gohan’s Mom?” Pera asked._ _

__“She’s greiveing, so now's not the best time.” Bulma said gently. “So, I’m dying to ask- what the hex made you think to do that back there! You just- ran up to him!” Bulma said, shocked._ _

__“Yeah!” Trunks said. “Are you a fighter too?” He took a few steps forward- and that was a mistake. Even in his shocked state- Raditz was keenly aware of his mates proximity to other males- and he attacked without thinking. Shooting through the air and slamming his leg into the lavender haired man's head- but it was no good. He’d blocked it, and he didn’t even look ruffled._ _

__“Raditz! Stop! Please!” Pera called. “Come back to me!” He and the son of Vegeta locked eyes for a long moment, glaring at the other until Raditz couldn’t resist the call, and went to Pera who pulled him into her arms. That boy could have killed him- easily. Killed him, and claimed his woman. If he’d wanted too. That knowledge shook him._ _

__“It must be a shock.” She whispered, as he lifted her back into his arms. “To learn all this. I’m not going anywhere, okay?” She kissed him, and he slumped forward to rest his head on her shoulder. When she was in his arms like this, he was at least able to keep his cool._ _

__“Why don’t you rest? You’ve taken in a lot of huge, new information. Come on, let’s go to rest.” She gestured something to the other four, and wriggled out of his arms. He let her pull him by the hand into the house. He felt, suddenly exhausted. This new information swirled around in is head like a thick foggy mess. “You’ll feel better when you sleep, I promise.” She guided him to the bed, and kissed his temple over and over until he was finally able to drift off with her warm body in arms._ _

__\---  
Pera_ _

__As Raditz laid down, seemingly compelled to sleep by her voice, she put an electric blanket around a pillow and put it in his arms, so it would feel like her. When he was snoring, she got dressed properly, and welcomed the four inside her small home to talk._ _

__“Ohhh this is a nice model.” Bulma mused. “One of our bigger ones!” She gazed around, fondly, and took a seat. Vegeta leaned on the doorframe, while Trunks and Gohan sat down in the living room with her. Pera offered them drinks. Bulma and Trunks had a beer, and Gohan a juice while Vegeta had nothing._ _

__“Okay! So, that hug!” Bulma leaned forward. “Dish!”_ _

__“I still can’t believe someone recorded that and put it online!” Pera felt her cheeks flush. “It was so stupid!”_ _

__“What on earth made you do that though!” Bulma asked, tone torn between wonder and pitty._ _

__“Well, I remembered Vegeta saying there were only four Saiyans left during the Cell Games, and I recognized the tail and stuff- And since the other four Saiyans were you three, and you were all men, I thought… I thought maybe it had been a long time since he’d seen a woman, and I would be able to distract him for a bit? I don’t know…” She hid her face in her hands and shook her head. “I was VERY drunk.” She added. “I had just been drinking like it was the end of the world, you know._ _

__“So you just- thought he needed a hug?” Gohan asked, puzzled._ _

__“Uh.. yeah. Just. A hug. Right?” Trunks asked, and nodded sharply to Gohan. It struck Pera just how young he was. She nodded minutely to to Trunks so he would know she understood._ _

__“Uh- yeah. Lots of… hugs, and just- affection. I don’t know anything about your culture, but it seemed brutal. I thought maybe he would… be distracted by a bit of kindness, and it… erm- worked. He flew off yesterday morning, and I thought he was leaving to wipe out a town like he was saying he would. He came back, covered in blood and I-” She trailed off and put her hand on her chest. “But it was just a boar.”_ _

__“He’s already hunted for you, and marked you? In one day?” Vegeta looked smug._ _

__“Is that odd?” She asked._ _

__“Yeah usually there’s more courting, but he probably never saw a human woman before you- well, Maybe he saw Kakarot's woman?” Vegeta asked, looking at Gohan who shook his head._ _

__“He saw me, sort of. I was on Kame Island when he showed up and stole Gohan.” Bulma said with a shrug._ _

__“You were?” Trunks asked, shocked._ _

__“Yeah, well- I hide inside for most of it.”_ _

__“Smart. Wish I had done that. So… I was…” Pera looked over her shoulder to make sure Raditz was still sleeping. “Not planning on being like… Saiyan married to him or anything- what… happens now? How do I… sort of…. Un-mate with him?”_ _

__Bulma smiled sympathetic, and Vegeta actually laughed, sending a wave of annoyce through Pera.  
“Just wait until the rut is over and if you want to be rid of him, call me.” He shrugged. “If you want. Can’t imagine why you would, when all you have left to choose from are human men.” _ _

__Pera rolled her eyes. So did Bulma. They exchanged a smile.  
“Yeah, okay. I can make it a month or so.” She shrugged. “Anything else I need to know, about Saiyan ruts?” Bulma tapped her chin. _ _

__“If your grab their tails during…” She eyed Gohan. “Hugs…. It can.. Speed things up, and they like it. Oh! And he might try grooming you, and nesting and stuff! Nothing worse than the marking, which… sorry, about that. Wish I’d noticed the video sooner, but with everything happening….”_ _

__“It’s not your fault. Thanks for sending me that message, and coming to help. I guess living out here is for the best, for now. I won’t have to worry too much about him killing anyone.”_ _

__“Yeah, why do you live so far out in the woods?” Gohan asked._ _

__“You live in the woods, Gohan.” Trunks pointed out._ _

__“Well, yeah but that’s because my dad grew up there, and with his training regime it wouldn’t be safe to live in the city!” He chuckled. “But, you’re a normal human, right? So why do you live out here?”_ _

__Pera felt a film of sweat start to cover her.  
“I just like the woods, and I don’t like… .crowds… So anyway thanks for coming. You got here just in time. I could since you approaching, so I was able to distract him a little, at least.” _ _

__“You can sense ki? Wow, not all humans can do that!” Bulma looked mildly impressed._ _

__“I guess I can?” She shrugged. “But I can't invent stuff.” She joked, making the others laugh, except Vegeta. But Pera got the impression he never laughed._ _

__“So, what do you want to do now?” Gohan asked._ _

__And that was a very good question. Pera had no idea. On the one hand, she wanted to be rid of this Saiyan man, and to be completely safe again. At the same time, she enjoyed his attention. It had been a long time since anyone had made her feel that wanted, even if he was excessively arrogant. Maybe that would ease up now that he’d been put in his place but the three Super Saiyans. She certainly had enjoyed the sex, with the exception of the biting. If she hadn’t been instantly attracted to him when she’d first laid eyes on him, she wouldn’t have pulled that insane stunt, but she wasn’t really sure if she could handle being a Saiyans mate. Not long term. These last two days she’d basically been playing the role of a submissive housewife- and it wasn’t really something she thought she could keep up for very long._ _

__“I don’t know. I guess we’ll play it by ear.”_ _


End file.
